fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kora's Magic
Kora's Magic Fire Dragon Roar (Hiryū hōkō) '' Kora consumes the flames of a fire, and shoots it back at the enemy in a ''roar. This can have varying levels of power, from cooking fish to burning buildings. Fire Dragon Iron Fist (火竜の鉄の拳 Hiryū no tetsu ken) Kora sends a flaming fist towards her enemy, and with the strength of iron, they would be blast back Fire Dragon Flaming Elbow (Hiryū furēminguerubō 火竜フレーミングエルボー) Grabbing her enemy and supporting her arm with her other, Kora blasts the foe at point blank range Fire Dragon Sword Horn (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku) Kora lights her entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga) With her hand lit ablaze, Kora swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume) Kora ignites her feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of her kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes.[ Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Kora swipes her arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages her target. Animal Soul: Bear Kora takes on the form of a bear, granting her all the abilities of the animal Animal Soul: Wolf Kora takes on the form of a wolf, granting her all the abilities of the animal Animal Soul: Wyvren Kora's strongest animal soul, granting her the ability of a magical dragon-like creature: a wyvern Animal Soul: Kraken Kora's second strongest animal soul, but it can only we used when she is in water: this includes water spells. Cosmic Beam: Kora charges cosmic-like energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion. She is also able to cause pink-colored Magic projectiles to rain down at the target, powerful enough to damage and destroy the surrounding area.2 Flight: In this form, through the use of a pair of wings that are reminiscent of an angel's, the user is capable of flight.2 Satan Soul: Halphas This Satan Soul form allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the demon Halphas. In such state, the users' ears are covered by sky long blue scales, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of fictional elfs. Users also gain similar scale-like armor in their forearms and hands as well as in their legs. Each forearm also receives a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. They also grow a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. The clothes also change, with any attire the user might be donning being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing their arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. This Satan Soul form also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards.2 * Flight: In this form, through the use of a pair of wings that are reminiscent of an angel's, the user is capable of flight.2 * Enhanced Speed':' While in this form, the user's speed increases dramatically, to the point where it can even surpass the speed of Satan Soul.2 In this form, the user's speed can even keep up with or surpass that of Racer.3 * Enhanced Durability: While employing this form, the user's durability is greatly increased, to the extent that it allows them to take a great number of hits by the enemy and still be able to fight. In this form, Mirajane Strauss was capable of enduring Racer's countless assaults, who has attained his maximum speed, and defeat him, while in her original form one of his attacks is enough to knock her unconscious.3 * Immense Strength: When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease.2 Fire Dome: Kora forms a dome of fire around her and her allies, protecting them from harm. This dome isn't unbreakable, but no normal spell can undo it. Physical Abilities Honed Agility: Kora is extremely agile, just like the cat costume she wears. She is able to sprint and jump across rooftops and thin ledges with ease, not even a slip-up Quick Reflexes: Kora can dodge almost any type of projectile, whether bullet or magic. This has been shown in the multiple battles she has Enhanced Speed: While in this form, the user's speed increases dramatically, to the point where it can even surpass the speed of Satan Soul.2 In this form, the user's speed can even keep up with or surpass that of Racer.3 Enhanced Durability: While employing this form, the user's durability is greatly increased, to the extent that it allows them to take a great number of hits by the enemy and still be able to fight. In this form, Mirajane Strauss was capable of enduring Racer's countless assaults, who has attained his maximum speed, and defeat him, while in her original form one of his attacks is enough to knock her unconscious.3 Immense Strength: When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease.2 =